


Depend's which aunt

by ChristinaHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Draco Black - Freeform, Draco raised by Sirius, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good decisions where made, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Black Malfoy Dies, Severus Snape is Draco Malfoy's Godparent, Sirius Black is Lord Black, Slytherin Harry Potter, all in good fun, harry raised in a loving home, the wizarding world is not a complete lost cause
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaHunter/pseuds/ChristinaHunter
Summary: In a world where James potter isn't an only child, everything is different. Someone else other than dumbledore knew the true secret keeper on the house in Godric's Hollow.  There was someone alive and free to make sure lily and James potter's wills' were abided by. Someone to convince Severus Snape to report the abuse of his five-year-old godson.  Someone who challenged her brother's hatred of Slytherin's. Someone to convince the world's oddest couple to stop fighting and duke it out in the bedroom. But most importantly someone to love, care and cherish the ball of joy and kindness that is Harry Potter. What happens when good choices are made long before the first book ever started. What happens when a very different Hogwarts meets a Slytherin Harry and Gryffindor Draco raised as cousins.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Cousins, Wars and wolverines

"I live with my aunt" came the sorda proud and cheery answer from the black-haired boy.

His newfound companion, a red-haired boy coated in freckles said "ohh that's cool, what happened to your parents". Obviously, the boy had no sense of boundaries.

"They died in the war" came the far more sad and shy response. Although before anymore blunders of the gangly red-haired boy could be made a whirlwind of blond and upscale stylish clothing stormed into the train compartment.

He stomped his way in before throwing the door shut and flopping into the seat next the Raven-haired boy. "I swear to God I am going to murder them, why can't they understand I don't want to be their friend".

The Raven broke out in laughter before saying through his chuckles "did you transfigure their food into wolverines as planned?".

The blood settled into his seat, so he was more seating and less draped, so it was easier to wildly gesture with his arms, "well duh, but the imbiciles decided it was friendly banter" before the blond seemed to realize the other boy was in the compartment "ohh hey, my name's Draco."

The red head was beyond shocked, but he managed to say "Ron", in a voice that was almost not a squeak.

Draco smiled back turning to the Raven-haired inhabitant of the compartment "dude I still can't believe Aunt Ali managed to put Dumbledick on probation as headmaster of Hogwarts over the summer. Did she tell you why?" Barely stopping for a breath and not allowing his companion to answer he continued ignoring the emerald eyeroll from beside him, "Dad’s so conflicted it’s hilarious, cause on one hand Dumbledick not going to be blackmailing him to teach anymore, but on the other hand he has to decide whether he wants to stay on to be close to pups. To be honest I am more surprised she managed to do it over the summer I knew she'd have it done by our second year after last year's ultimatum after what happened to the Weasley twin's last year."

At that it was actually Ron who interrupted Draco "What happened to Fred and George?" The worry in his tone and family resemblance did not go over the blonde's head.

"Their brains were nearly wiped beyond recovery when Dumbledick decided it was a good idea to hire Gilderoy Lockhart as a teacher and they decided to prove him as the fraud he is" came the level and icy tone of the raven haired eleven-year-old. His tone softening and yet some held it's anger and fear as he continued "I am not surprised you don't know. Aunt Ali's been in contact with them all summer apparently your mother refused to believe them because Dumbledick never notified her of this event and therefore their jokester selves must be making it up, just to make her like her favorite author less."

Draco's "hot damn" went unheard by the redhead as he sat in unhearing shock.

The silence stretched on as the Raven-haired preteen pulled out a book that was definitely not on the first-year course list, the towhead pulled out a muggle SIFI book and the red stared in shock.

A few minutes later it was broken by two thirteen-year-olds barging in and dragging their brother from his window seat so they could sandwich him between them. "Hey-o ronnikins" came George from the window side, before Fred from the door side piped up "who you new friends".

The Raven smiled at the two boys before he stretched out his hand saying coyly "Harry, my aunt and godfather speak very fondly of you"

The twins broke out in grins, "well ain't it nice to meet you Harry” they caroused in unison before turning as a two headed monster to the last boy in the room.

The blonde smiled and offered a totally dignified harrumph as he continued to read his nose Buried in his book. Harry rolled his eyes again before addressing the twin's "that's my cousin Draco, you will have to excuse him he can be overly enthusiastic about muggle SIFI and fantasy."

That seemed to drag Draco’s nose up as he exclaimed at his cousin accidentally fumbling his book and just catching it, "this book is literally about riding giant sand monsters around a deadly desert, how is that not cool."

Harry let out a small chuckle before saying "ohh dune is cool, just not ignoring the best pranksters since the marauders' while reading it for the bazillionth time cool" he said having elegantly tucked his book between him and the window as he said so.

“Uggh fine” the blond then decided to ‘accidentally’ fumble his book into Harry’s face as he addressed the twin’s “ohh hello oh great pranksters” sarcasm dripping from his tone as he mock bowed.

Harry side eyed him before saying pretend annoyed “I’m sorry my cousin was raised by and lives with a marauder, so he’s a little unimpressed by your resume”. His voice nonplused he continued, “although you do seem to be like the second coming of your deceased uncles, which I suspect is why your mother tends to let much of your shenanigans pass.”.

“Is this the theory you are counting on with Grandma Minnie” Draco asked his cousin honestly leaving the Weasleys’ confused.

“No, she practically enabled the marauders I highly doubt her new position will alter her stand on nondestructive house unifying pranking” a scarry smirk that sparkled with mirth spread across his face “it’ll even be in a step in the right direction from our parents.”

Draco kinda just shrugged before making grabby hands at his cousin “can I have my book back.

Harry just smiled and said “I’m good” before seemingly chucking Draco’s beloved copy of dune out the window. Although if one had watched it flutter out the window in those first few seconds, they might have noticed that the pages didn’t flutter, nor did the object open as it wasn’t a book as much as a hastily transfigured exploding snap card.

Although as Draco turned to destroy Harry, he almost instantly calmed upon the sight of the first gift his dads’ had gotten him after he was adopted safely on the seat he had leapt up from. After that he decided he was done with this as he gathered the book, flipped his cousin off and left with a wafting “fuck you”. His smile spreading at the basic declaration of a friendly prank war from the emerald eyed potter as soon as the door shut behind him before he wandered down the train looking for friends of his own.

It was only a few carriages later he saw Neville nervously staring out a window with an unknown witch, so in he went. Flopping down half on top of Neville he said cheerily “hey-o Neville”. Earning another loving eyeroll and a look of scorn from his other cousin’s companion.

“Do you really think it appropriate to lay on Neville like that” her voice was somewhere between condescending and genuinely curious.

Neville spoke for the first time without stuttering around her “It’s okay Hermione, Draco just likes to show he loves people by draping himself over them.” he paused before smiling wide “He learned it from an overgrown puppy.”

This despite its terrible nature set Draco in a full bellowed laugh if a short one before he turned to Hermione’s confused expression and said “My pup’s is both an Animagus that resembles a grim and an overgrown child” with a glowing smile.

Hermione curious as ever asked, “what’s an Animagus, or a grim?” before she could even really think about it enough to stop.

Draco gave her an odd look before asking, “you a muggleborn?”

She huffed her chest out and said “yes. But I am just as good as you so don’t start your nonsense”.

Draco was honestly baffled; I mean he would be one of the first to admit the rampant racism within their society towards those of muggle birth but normally muggleborn’ s don’t have to deal with it before they were even an hour into the train ride. In fact, he was so baffled he didn’t even realize that he had responded “what?” aloud.

Neville piped up half under him understanding the root of his surprise, “she had a run in with Crabbe and gole earlier”.

Draco couldn’t help but groan before saying “damn it I thought the wolverines would keep them busy for the whole trip.”

Neville valiantly held in his own amusement long enough to say “ohh they are, saw them not too long ago. this was on the platform.”

Draco smirked before saying “ohh good” and pulling his book up to restart his reading.

Although “you’re reading dune” interrupted him before he could.

He smiled at the girl “I’m trying, I was reading with my cousin but then he got distracted by the twins and declared a prank war so I thought reading with Neville would be a better idea until I’ve thought of a proper welcome feast prank.” Before plunging back into the book ignoring Neville’s chuckle and Hermione’s shock.

It was nearly two minutes later when the girl's hesitant voice broke his concentration “how against the rules is a prank war”.

Draco raised his nose from the book and said with an enticing smile “enough to be fun, and for a few detentions, not enough to lose the favor of the teacher’s if you keep your grades up.”

The silence stretched for an uncountable amount of time before Neville finally said as he shoved Draco off him “okay get off me if you’re going to drag me into a war with Harry and the twins, I want my arms to not be numb.”

“Has this happened before” came the bewildered statement from Hermione.

“Every freaking summer” Neville muttered under his breath but when Hermione’s eyes snapped to him, he realized it wasn’t quiet enough and elaborated “Draco’s dad’s and Harry’s aunt Ali, run this summer camp for pre-Hogwarts student’s that attempts to teach unbiased history and the equality of all humanity, no matter the magic or how they were raised. Doesn’t always work but you get the point, anyways our grade year almost always descended into a prank war between Harry and Draco while everyone else just chose sides or stepped back and watched. Although the twins were never involved because they're a) two years older and b) their mom’s a stay-at-home parent so there was no real need for summer camp.”

Her thoughts played quickly across her face as she thought a mile per minute before settling on a smile as she said shyly “So how are we pranking him?”

Draco’s hesitant look broke out into a grin. This year was going to be fun.


	2. Never give those four an inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you give them an inch then they take a mile and suddenly you've got drop bears, half-giants, and squids wrapped around their fingers.

Emerald met silver in an instance through the cacophony of the platform. Both eyes literally sparking with the magic of the unsaid challenge that passed between the two cousins from fifty feet apart. 

And then the second was broken as Neville stumbled into Draco before quickly backing off cursing in an unrecognizable language. Once he was definitely clear of the sparking towhead he said "ohh for God sakes can you two stop shocking me." Before he rolled his eyes and walked without looking back at Draco up to Hagrid. Hair on edge and a little more than slightly frustrated.

When he reached Hagrid the giant of a man took one look at the boy before saying "they already at it?".

Neville rolled his eyes before saying obnoxiously loud so both cousins could hear, "like clockwork".

Hermione prided herself in being observant, so she was not entirely surprised that she seemed to be the only one who noticed the knowing look that passed between her potential new friend and a black haired first year she assumed to be his cousin. It actually surprised her into silence everything she had learned from Neville and to a lesser extent Draco had made her think the cousins were always at each other's throats, but the look she had just caught made her think somehow, they were working together.

Tuning back into the conversation nearly instantly as her brain started to list off what the two cousins could possibly be up to racing through her head. She heard the trail end of Hagrid’s bellowed laughter before he said at an unnecessary bellow, "all right first years follow me now to the boats and left Hermione, Neville, Draco, Harry and Ron behind him to follow along with a fairly large group of first years.

What surprised her most though was when a darker skinned Italian boy fell from the sky onto Harry, before instantly jumping up and exclaiming loudly "take that pothead, point to me".

Without even a wince to show the pain he must be in Harry bounced up off the ground "Dude that was great, how'd you get up there we aren't allowed brooms as first years."

The Italian smiled like the Cheshire cat before saying "got an exception" before he turned to Hermione with impeccable poise for a boy who just fell out of the sky and grabbed her hand in a perfect now kiss, "My name is Blaise Zambinni and whom might you be my lady".

Hermione too shocked to even blush said instead on instinct as she finally finished tucking her book on Australian animals into her book bag, "I am sorry is your drop bear act and attempt at royal manner is supposed to impress me?"

Her words only registering as the shock around her silenced the crowd surrounding her. Not one to let details slip by therefore it didn't pass her notice the way the entire crowd, seventh years included, looked at the Italian boy in fear. But before anything could be explained the Blaise himself started to laugh wholeheartedly, "I like you" before he tried to clap an arm over her shoulder. 

Although before the arm made contact Draco snatched her away and glared at Zambinni, "no she's on our side B, Nev found her first." As he made some kind of sign with his hands his right crossed over his body pinching his thumb and forefinger while his three other fingers splayed out his left crossing to below his right elbow making the same sign but the pinched fingers pointing down. It obviously meant something to the other boy because he instantly backed off. 

"Ugh fine Draco no reason to get all defensive, you could use your words" before the boy turned to Harry and slung his arm around him instead. And asking the boy loudly enough to be heard by the whole platform, "why is your cousin such a Gryffindor". 

"Grew up in a castle full of them, with their king as a dad", Blaise laughed at that as the two boys started to walk after the half giant.

Completely ignoring Draco's indignant "Hey". Although a tall pale skinned dark haired boy let out a laugh as he started after the two holding a broom and calling out kindly through his laughter as he disappeared after the other two, "see ya later Draco".

Draco seemed to do a 180 emotions wise and called back happily "bye Theo", before he turned to Hermione with a smile. "Sorry no way I was gonna end up fighting against your brilliance, feel free to be his friend but I wanted to make sure he knows you prank with me."

Hermione grew angry at that, "all that was about a prank war" she nearly shouted as she grew red with her temper.

Draco who was raised by Sirius Black and Severus Snape Didn't even register her anger as he said, "yes, well everything but. What did you call it, yes the drop bear act." His smile broadening as his voice started to be layered with laughter, as he slung his arm over her shoulder and Neville's who had done little else but sit back and watch for the whole exchange "That was wicked by the way, most people don't have the guts to do that to Mr. magical prince of Europe."

That stopped Hermione in her tracks as she said subconsciously, "the what?"

Neville just gave her a sweet smile as Draco let out a bellowing laugh before he answered her kindly. Ignoring his cousin's shaking form that was draped over them as they continued to walk, basically dragging the blonde. "Magical Europe is very different; it's really only split into Europe which is the continental European union basically and Great Britain. Blaise is the prince of magical Europe, he actually should either be going to Beauxbatons in France or more likely or Pedagogia in Italy, but he is here because of Harry and his dad".

By that point Draco had got himself back under control and added, "as much as they are best friends Nev, he's here cause it's his last connection to his dad." Before he looked at Hermione, “he wasn't supposed to be the prince, but his dad's oldest brother was rendered infertile in the war against voldepout, and his dad and his dad's second oldest brother died in it. So now he's the next king".

"now onto more important things" Draco said before he removed his arms from their shoulders and ground them together while making a conspiratorial smirk, "how do we tip over their boat".

This set both his companions laughing as the mood lightened instantly. Although as they came over the rise it was to the sight of Hagrid holding Blaise and Harry by the shoulder securely.

The second they crested the hill Hagrid clef out to them, "Draco, Neville come over here."

When they reached the large man, he let go of the two young wizards before his glare settled securely on the four. Before he stated strongly and firmly, "no one will be tipping any boats".

Realizing what the lecture was about and noticing the two boys on the other side of the staring match and lecture she headed over offering her hand to the tall black-haired boy, "hello I am Hermione Granger.''.

The young man smiled back at her wide, obviously still keeping half an eye on Hagrid, "hello, Ms. Granger, I am Theodore not, but please call me Theo or even Nott. Theodore makes me sound like one of those tossers" as he said the last word, he gestured in the general direction of the four boys.

The redhead that was next to him said in a startled voice, "Ron" offering nothing more as he stared open-mouthed at Hagrid dealing out orders to a prince with no fear 

Nott guessing what was getting to the pureblood let out a chuckle before saying, "both of Draco's dads have taught here for years so he basically grew up at the castle, so Hagrid has had to deal with those for a lot.".

After a few more seconds of watching the large kind man trying to convince the four boys not to do anything, Theo turned to the other two. "We should probably get a boat. He's gonna make them go on the same boat so in order to flip each other they have to flip themselves."

And so, the three turned to find a boat Theo leading them. He led them past three empty boats to one that held a single girl of Asian descent reading a book. "Hey, Cho" Theo called as they walked into the boat.

She looked up briefly before going back to her book saying casually, "the idiots get clumped together so half the class won't be swimming with Charles".

"You know it," Theo said brightly before his face gained a contemplative look, "I don't think the squid's name is actually Charles. I think that's just a marauder inside joke. I am pretty sure lady potter can only talk to snakes, not giant squid".

Chi put her book down long enough to think about what he had said and come up with a solution, "but she could have asked a water snake that could talk to squid for its name".

That seemed to stump Theo as he merely nodded his head in silent concession. Before he turned to Hermione and Ron, "despite her apparent neutrality, Cho is always on Harry's side."

Cho looked up unimpressed before she said simply, "whatever gave you that notion." Before she turned to Hermione a twinkle in her eye that Hermione couldn't quite place, then her head eased its way to Theo's direction and said pleasantly. "I am not nor will I ever be on Harry's side."

Then she returned to her book for about a minute before she shot up a smile on her face, "got it".

Theo's face paled, “got what?” his voice seemingly over-cautious for something that was to be found in a book.

"the spell we need to make sure that our boat won't topple over no matter the outside forces, it really should be on these boats already, but I'll bring that up to McGonagall once she is headmistress". Theo seemed to get color back onto his face.

Ron decided to speak up at that, "that's the second time I've heard it be suggested that Dumbledore's days are numbered, why are you guys so sure he isn't going to be headmaster long".

This actually surprised Hermione because as far as she knew headmaster Dumbledore was a well-respected man who had progressed from a successful political career to be headmaster of Hogwarts.

Theo just shrugged, "He did something that lost Lady Potter’s trust years ago, don't really know what but something and they had come to some kind of rocky truce years ago when Dumbledore gave up his political positions to focus on running the school. But then something changed last year and whatever he did to break that truce, he's going to regret it because she is on a warpath like I have never seen before." Although he didn't seem overly concerned about the aforementioned warpath 

Hermione just sat in shock barely registering when the boat started to move and completely ignoring the shouts as one of the other boats capsized. She did notice what happened after though.

Back in their own boat four boys pouted, their first big plan now stunted. Before Neville sat up suddenly, "what if we just capsized our boat, we have spent enough time swimming in the lake that SevanShay will pick us up like that one-time last year when we fell off those hippogriffs’."

Blaise, who like his other companions was slumped in his seat, said, "Well that's all well and good but how does capsizing one boat signify war?"

Harry sat up and looked at Neville before saying, "we duel until the boat tips, then if that's what capsizes the boat, they assume it was about the prank war, and not a plan." His smile was wide and smirky as it met the matching looks in all his companions.

"Okay but who throws the first spell" came Neville's calculating and quiet voice before his best friend and cousin tore himself to his fear and said, “me” before shouting "aquiluminous" while moving his wand in an unfamiliar movement to the others his spell obviously hitting Blaise and Harry in the face. 

The Raven-haired boy rushing to his own feat shouting "hey what did you do" when no apparent effect happened because of the first spell before he transfigured the bench Draco had been sitting on into a large air cannon and blasting the blond into the lake, before it quickly reverted to a bench.

Before Blaise even really knew what was happening, he was being held by the ankle over the lake by a smirking Neville. Who pretended to realize he had just noticed he had floated the other boy out over the water before he said cheekily, "ohh I am sorry I'll drop the spell" before he did, and Blaise went crashing headfirst into the water?

Neville and Harry positioned themselves on either side of the boat widthwise and after a quick eye contact cast in unison. Harry sent a simple repelling charm at the side of the boat to the side of Neville just as Nev shot a simple attracting charm at the side of the boat next to him. The end result was an epic light show and a capsized boat.

Afterwards the show really started when the giant squid picked up each one in a tentacle and held its arms above the water behind him as he headed off towards the castle at full speed the sound of whooping preteen boys filling the valley. Two of the boys glowing a bright neon red since the moment they had touched water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I realize that the characters are not very canon but that's kinda my point. If they were raised differently in a world that made good choices they would be different. That being said totally got the Blaise is actually wizarding royalty from another fanfiction that I would credit if it did not blend with the other million I've read (been reading fanfiction quite heavily for over a decade). Anyway hope you liked it.


End file.
